Pan Tadeusz/Księga druga: Zamek
''Treść: Polowanie z chartami na upatrzonego - Gość w zamku - Ostatni z dworzan opowiada historię ostatniego z Horeszków - Rzut oka w sad - Dziewczyna w ogórkach - Śniadanie - Pani Telimeny anegdota petersburska - Nowy wybuch sporów o Kusego i Sokoła - Interwencja Robaka - Rzecz Wojskiego - Zakład - Dalej w grzyby!'' Kto z nas tych lat nie pomni, gdy, młode pacholę, Ze strzelbą na ramieniu świszcząc szedł na pole, Gdzie żaden wał, płot żaden nogi nie utrudza, Gdzie przestępując miedzę, nie poznasz, że cudza! Bo na Litwie myśliwiec, jak okręt na morzu, Gdzie chcesz, jaką chcesz drogą, buja po przestworzu! Czyli jak prorok patrzy w niebo, gdzie w obłoku Wiele jest znaków widnych strzeleckiemu oku, Czy jak czarownik gada z ziemią, która, głucha Dla mieszczan, mnóstwem głosów szepce mu do ucha. Tam derkacz wrzasnął z łąki, szukać go daremnie, Bo on szybuje w trawie jako szczupak w Niemnie; Tam ozwał się nad głową ranny wiosny dzwonek: Również głęboko w niebie schowany skowronek; Ówdzie orzeł szerokim skrzydłem przez obszary Zaszumiał, strasząc wróble jak kometa cary; Zaś jastrząb, pod jasnemi wiszący błękity, Trzepie skrzydłem jak motyl na szpilce przybity, Aż ujrzawszy śród łąki ptaka lub zająca, Runie nań z góry jako gwiazda spadająca. Kiedyż nam Pan Bóg wrócić z wędrówki dozwoli I znowu dom zamieszkać na ojczystej roli, I służyć w jeździe, która wojuje szaraki, Albo w piechocie, która nosi broń na ptaki; Nie znać innych prócz kosy i sierpa rynsztunków I innych gazet oprócz domowych rachunków! Nad Soplicowem słońce weszło, i już padło Na strzechy, i przez szpary w stodołę się wkradło: I po ciemnozielonym, świeżym, wonnym sianie, Z którego młodzież sobie zrobiła posłanie, Rozpływały się złote, migające pręgi Z otworu czarnej strzechy, jak z warkocza wstęgi; I słońce usta sennych promykiem poranka Draźni, jak dziewczę kłosem budzące kochanka. Już wróble skacząc świerkać zaczęły pod strzechą, Już trzykroć gęgnął gęsior, a za nim jak echo Odezwały się chorem kaczki i indyki, I słychać bydła w pole idącego ryki. Wstała młodzież. Tadeusz jeszcze senny leży, Bo też najpóźniej zasnął; z wczorajszej wieczerzy Wrócił tak niespokojny, że o kurów pianiu Jeszcze oczu nie zmrużył, a na swym posłaniu Tak kręcił się, że w siano jak w wodę utonął, I spał twardo, aż zimny wiatr w oczy mu wionął, Gdy skrzypiące stodoły drzwi otwarto z trzaskiem I bernardyn ksiądz Robak wszedł z węzlastym paskiem, "Surge, puer!" wołając i ponad barkami Rubasznie wywijając pasek z ogórkami. Już na dziedzińcu słychać myśliwskie okrzyki, Wyprowadzają konie, zajeżdżają bryki, Ledwie dziedziniec taką gromadę ogarnie; Odezwały się trąby, otworzono psiarnie; Zgraja chartów, wypadłszy, wesoło skowycze; Widząc rumaki szczwaczów, dojeżdżaczów smycze, Psy jak szalone cwałem śmigają po dworze, Potem biegą i kładą szyje na obroże. Wszystko to bardzo dobre polowanie wróży. Nareszcie Podkomorzy dał rozkaz podróży. Ruszyli szczwacze z wolna, jeden tuż za drugim, Ale za bramą rzędem rozbiegli się długim; W środku jechali obok Asesor z Rejentem, A choć na siebie czasem patrzyli ze wstrętem, Rozmawiali przyjaźnie, jak ludzie honoru Idąc na rozstrzygnienie śmiertelnego sporu; Nikt ze słów zawziętości ich poznać nie zdoła; Pan Rejent wiódł Kusego, Asesor Sokoła. Z tyłu damy w pojazdach, młodzieńcy stronami, Czwałując tuż przy kołach, gadali z damami. Ksiądz Robak po dziedzińcu wolnym chodził krokiem, Kończąc ranne pacierze; ale rzucał okiem Na pana Tadeusza, marszczył się, uśmiechał, Wreszcie kiwnął nań palcem; Tadeusz podjechał; Robak palcem po nosie dawał mu znak groźby: Lecz mimo Tadeusza pytania i prośby, Ażeby mu wyraźnie, co chce, wytłumaczył, Bernardyn odpowiedzieć ni spójrzeć nie raczył, Kaptur tylko nasunął i pacierz swój kończył; Więc Tadeusz odjechał i z gośćmi się złączył. Właśnie wtenczas myśliwi smycze zatrzymali I wszyscy nieruchomi w miejscach swoich stali; Jeden drugiemu ręką dawał znak milczenia, A wszyscy obrócili oczy do kamienia, Nad którym stał pan Sędzia; on zwierza obaczył I rąk skinieniem swoje rozkazy tłumaczył. Pojęli wszyscy, stoją, a środkiem po roli Asesor i pan Rejent kłusują powoli; Tadeusz, będąc bliższy, obudwu wyprzedził, Stanął obok Sędziego i oczyma śledził. Dawno już nie był w polu; na szarej przestrzeni Trudno dojrzeć szaraka, zwłaszcza wśród kamieni. Pokazał mu pan Sędzia; siedział biedny zając, Płaszcząc się pod kamieniem, uszy nadstawiając, Okiem czerwonym spotkał myśliwców wejrzenie I, jakby urzeczony, czując przeznaczenie, Ze strachu od ich oczu nie mógł zwrócić oka I pod opoką siedział martwy jak opoka. Tymczasem kurz na roli rośnie coraz bliżéj, Pędzi na smyczy Kusy, za nim Sokoł chyży, Tuż Asesor z Rejentem razem wrzaśli z tyłu: "Wyczha! wyczha!" i z psami znikli w kłębach pyłu. Kiedy tak za szarakiem goniono, tymczasem Ukazał się pan Hrabia pod zamkowym lasem. Wiedziano w okolicy, że ten pan nie może Nigdy nigdzie stawić się w naznaczonej porze. I dziś zaspał poranek, więc na sługi zrzędził; Widząc myśliwców w polu, czwałem do nich pędził; Surdut swój angielskiego kroju, biały, długi, Połami na wiatr puścił; z tyłu konno sługi W kapeluszach jak grzybki, czarnych, lśniących, małych, W kurtkach, w butach stryflastych, w pantalonach białych; Sługi, które pan Hrabia tym kształtem odzieje, Nazywają się w jego pałacu dżokeje. Czwałująca czereda zleciała na błonia, Gdy Hrabia ujrzał zamek i zatrzymał konia. Pierwszy raz widział zamek z rana i nie wierzył, Że to były też same mury, tak odświeżył I upięknił poranek zarysy budowy; Zadziwił się pan Hrabia na widok tak nowy. Wieża zdała się dwakroć wyższa, bo stercząca Nad mgłą ranną; dach z blachy złocił się od słońca, Pod nim błyszczała w kratach reszta szyb wybitych, Łamiąc promienie wschodu w tęczach rozmaitych; Niższe piętra oblała tumanu powłoka, Rozpadliny i szczerby zakryła od oka. Krzyk dalekich myśliwców wiatrami przygnany, Odbijał się kilkakroć o zamkowe ściany: Przysiągłbyś, że krzyk z zamku, że pod mgły zasłoną Mury odbudowano i znów zaludniono. Hrabia lubił widoki niezwykłe i nowe, Zwał je romansowemi; mawiał, że ma głowę Romansową; w istocie był wielkim dziwakiem. Nieraz pędząc za lisem albo za szarakiem, Nagle stawał i w niebo poglądał żałośnie Jak kot, gdy ujrzy wróble na wysokiej sośnie; Często bez psa, bez strzelby błąkał się po gaju Jak rekrut zbiegły; często siadał przy ruczaju Nieruchomy, schyliwszy głowę nad potokiem, Jak czapla wszystkie ryby chcąca pozrzeć okiem. Takie były Hrabiego dziwne obyczaje; Wszyscy mówili, że mu czegoś nie dostaje. Szanowano go przecież, bo pan z prapradziadów, Bogacz, dobry dla chłopów, ludzki dla sąsiadów, Nawet dla Żydów. Hrabski koń, zwrócony z drogi, Prosto kłusował polem aż pod zamku progi. Hrabia samotny wzdychał, poglądał na mury, Wyjął papier, ołówek i kreślił figury. Wtem, spójrzawszy w bok, ujrzał o dwadzieścia kroków Człowieka, który, równie miłośnik widoków, Z głową zadartą, ręce włożywszy w kieszenie, Zdawało się, że liczył oczyma kamienie. Poznał go zaraz, ale musiał kilka razy Krzyknąć, nim głos Hrabiego usłyszał Gerwazy. Szlachcic to był, służący dawnych zamku panów, Pozostały ostatni z Horeszki dworzanów; Starzec wysoki, siwy, twarz miał czerstwą, zdrową, Marszczkami pooraną, posępną, surową. Dawniej pomiędzy szlachtą z wesołości słynął; Ale od bitwy, w której dziedzic zamku zginął, Gerwazy się odmienił i już od lat wielu Ani był na kiermaszu, ani na weselu; Odtąd jego dowcipnych żartów nie słyszano I uśmiechu na jego twarzy nie widziano. Zawsze nosił Horeszków liberyją dawną, Kurtę z połami żółtą, galonem oprawną, Który, dziś żółty, dawniej zapewne był złoty. Wkoło szyte jedwabiem herbowne klejnoty, Półkozice, i stąd też cała okolica "Półkozicem" przezwała starego szlachcica. Czasem też od przysłowia, które bez ustanku Powtarzał, nazywano go także "Mopanku"; Czasem "Szczerbcem", że całą łysinę miał w szczerbach; Lecz on zwał się Rębajło, a o jego herbach Nie wiadomo. Klucznikiem siebie tytułował, Iż ten urząd na zamku przed laty piastował. I dotąd nosił wielki pęk kluczów za pasem, Uwiązany na taśmie ze srebrnym kutasem. Choć nie miał co otwierać, bo zamku podwoje Stały otworem, przecież wynalazł drzwi dwoje, Sam je własnym nakładem naprawił i wstawił, I drzwi tych odmykaniem codziennie się bawił. W jednej z izb pustych obrał mieszkanie dla siebie; Mogąc żyć u Hrabiego na łaskawym chlebie, Nie chciał, bo wszędzie tęsknił i czuł się niezdrowym, Jeżeli nie oddychał powietrzem zamkowém. Skoro ujrzał Hrabiego, czapkę z głowy schwycił I krewnego swych panów ukłonem zaszczycił, Chyląc łysinę wielką, świecącą z daleka I naciętą od licznych kordów jak nasieka; Gładził ją ręką, podszedł i jeszcze raz nisko Skłoniwszy się, rzekł smutnie: "Mopanku Panisko, Daruj mnie, że tak mówię, Jaśnie Grafie Panie, To jest mój zwyczaj, nie zaś nieuszanowanie: "Mopanku" powiadali wszyscy Horeszkowie; Ostatni Stolnik, pan mój, miał takie przysłowie. Czyż to prawda, Mopanku, że Pan grosza skąpisz Na proces i ten zamek Soplicom ustąpisz? Nie wierzyłem, lecz w całym powiecie tak słychać". Tu, poglądając w zamek, nie przestawał wzdychać. "Cóż dziwnego? - rzekł Hrabia. - Koszt wielki, a nuda Jeszcze większa; chcę skończyć, lecz szlachcic maruda Upiera się; przewidział, że mię znudzić może. Dłużej też nie wytrzymam i dzisiaj broń złożę, Przyjmę warunki zgody, jakie mi sąd poda". "Zgody? - krzyknął Gerwazy. - Z Soplicami zgoda? Z Soplicami, Mopanku?" - To mówiąc wykrzywił Usta, jakby nad własną mową się zadziwił. "Zgoda i Soplicowie? Mopanku Panisko, Pan żartuje, co? Zamek, Horeszków siedlisko, Ma pójść w ręce Sopliców? Niech Pan tylko raczy Zsiąść z konia, pódźmy w zamek, niech no Pan obaczy, Pan sam nie wie, co robi; niech się Pan nie wzbrania, Zsiadaj Pan!" - i przytrzymał strzemię do zsiadania. Weszli w zamek; Gerwazy stanął w progu sieni: "Tu - rzekł - dawni panowie, dworem otoczeni, Często siadali w krzesłach w poobiedniej porze. Pan godził spory włościan lub w dobrym humorze Gościom różne ciekawe historyje prawił Albo ich powieściami i żarty się bawił, A młodzież na dziedzińcu biła się w palcaty Lub ujeżdżała pańskie tureckie bachmaty". Weszli w sień. - Rzekł Gerwazy: "W tej ogromnej sieni Brukowanej nie znajdziesz Pan tyle kamieni, Ile tu pękło beczek wina w dobrych czasach; Szlachta ciągnęła kufy z piwnicy na pasach, Sproszona na sejm albo sejmik powiatowy, Albo na imieniny pańskie, lub na łowy. Podczas uczty na chorze tym kapela stała I w organ i w rozliczne instrumenty grała 16; A gdy wnoszono zdrowie, trąby jak w dniu sądnym Grzmiały z choru; wiwaty szły ciągiem porządnym: Pierwszy wiwat za zdrowie króla Jegomości, Potem prymasa, potem królowej Jejmości, Potem szlachty i całej Rzeczypospolitej, A na koniec, po piątej szklenicy wypitej, Wnoszono: Kochajmy się! wiwat bez przestanku, Który, dniem okrzykniony, brzmiał aż do poranku; A już gotowe stały cugi i podwody, Aby każdego odwieźć do jego gospody". Przeszli już kilka komnat; Gerwazy w milczeniu Tu wzrok na ścianie wstrzymał, ówdzie na sklepieniu, Przywołując pamiątkę tu smutną, tam miłą; Czasem, jakby chciał mówić: "Wszystko się skończyło", Kiwnął żałośnie głową; czasem machnął ręką. Widać, że mu wspomnienie samo było męką I że je chciał odpędzić; aż się zatrzymali Na górze, w wielkiej, niegdyś zwierciadlanej sali; Dziś wydartych zwierciadeł stały puste ramy, Okna bez szyb, z krużgankiem wprost naprzeciw bramy. Tu wszedłszy starzec głowę zadumaną skłonił I twarz zakrył rękami, a gdy ją odsłonił, Miała wyraz żałości wielkiej i rozpaczy. Hrabia, chociaż nie wiedział, co to wszystko znaczy, Poglądając w twarz starca czuł jakieś wzruszenie, Rękę mu ścisnął; chwilę trwało to milczenie. [[Plik:Pan Tadeusz - Ksiega 2 1.JPG|thumb|300px|right|Przerwał je starzec, trzęsąc wzniesioną prawicą: Nie masz zgody, Mopanku, pomiędzy Soplicą I krwią Horeszków! W Panu krew Horeszków płynie]] Przerwał je starzec, trzęsąc wzniesioną prawicą: "Nie masz zgody, Mopanku, pomiędzy Soplicą I krwią Horeszków! W Panu krew Horeszków płynie, Jesteś krewnym Stolnika po matce Łowczynie, Która się rodzi z drugiej córki Kasztelana, Który był, jak wiadomo, wujem mego Pana. Słuchaj Pan historyi swej własnej rodzinnej, Która się stała właśnie w tej izbie, nie innej. "Nieboszczyk pan mój, Stolnik, pierwszy pan w powiecie, Bogacz i familijant, miał jedyne dziecię, Córkę piękną jak anioł; więc się zalecało Stolnikównie i szlachty, i paniąt niemało. Między szlachtą był jeden wielki paliwoda, Kłótnik, Jacek Soplica, zwany <> Przez żart; w istocie wiele znaczył w województwie, Bo rodzinę Sopliców miał jakby w dowództwie I trzystu ich kreskami rządził wedle woli, Choć sam nic nie posiadał prócz kawałka roli, Szabli, i wielkich wąsów od ucha do ucha. Owoż pan Stolnik nieraz wzywał tego zucha I ugaszczał w pałacu, zwłaszcza w czas sejmików, Popularny dla jego krewnych i stronników. Wąsal tak wzbił się w dumę łaskawem przyjęciem, Że mu się uroiło zostać pańskim zięciem. Do zamku nie proszony coraz częściej jeździł, W końcu u nas jak w swoim domu się zagnieździł I już miał się oświadczać, lecz pomiarkowano I czarną mu polewkę do stołu podano 17. Podobno Stolnikównie wpadł Soplica w oko, Ale przed rodzicami taiła głęboko. Było to za Kościuszki czasów; Pan popierał Prawo trzeciego maja i już szlachtę zbierał, Aby konfederatom ciągnąć ku pomocy, Gdy nagle Moskwa zamek opasała w nocy: Ledwie był czas z możdzerza na trwogę wypalić, Podwoje dolne zamknąć i ryglem zawalić. W zamku całym był tylko pan Stolnik, ja, Pani, Kuchmistrz i dwóch kuchcików, wszyscy trzej pijani, Proboszcz, lokaj, hajducy czterej, ludzie śmiali; Więc za strzelby, do okien; aż tu tłum Moskali, Krzycząc: <> od bramy wali po tarasie; My im ze strzelb dziesięciu palnęli: <> Nic tam nie było widać; słudzy bez ustanku Strzelali z dolnych pięter, a ja i Pan z ganku. Wszystko szło pięknym ładem, choć w tak wielkiej trwodze: Dwadzieścia strzelb leżało tu, na tej podłodze, Wystrzeliliśmy jedną, podawano drugą; Ksiądz proboszcz zatrudniał się czynnie tą usługą I Pani, i Panienka, i nadworne panny; Trzech było strzelców, a szedł ogień nieustanny; Grad kul sypały z dołu moskiewskie piechury, My z rzadka, ale celniej dogrzewali z góry. Trzy razy aż pode drzwi to chłopstwo się wparło, Ale za każdym razem trzech nogi zadarło. Więc uciekli pod lamus; a już był poranek. Pan Stolnik wesoł wyszedł ze strzelbą na ganek I skoro spod lamusa Moskal łeb wychylił, On dawał zaraz ognia, a nigdy nie mylił; Za każdym razem czarny kaszkiet w trawę padał I już się rzadko który zza ściany wykradał. Stolnik, widząc strwożone swe nieprzyjaciele, Myślił zrobić wycieczkę, porwał karabelę I z ganku krzycząc sługom wydawał rozkazy; Obróciwszy się do mnie, rzekł: <> Wtem strzelono spod bramy, Stolnik się zająknął, Zaczerwienił się, zbladnął, chciał mówić, krwią chrząknął; Postrzegłem wtenczas kulę, wpadła w piersi same; Pan, słaniając się, palcem ukazał na bramę. Poznałem tego łotra Soplicę! Poznałem! Po wzroście i po wąsach! Jego to postrzałem Zginął Stolnik, widziałem! Łotr jeszcze do góry Wzniesioną trzymał strzelbę, jeszcze dym szedł z rury! Wziąłem go na cel, zbójca stał jak skamieniały! Dwa razy dałem ognia, i oba wystrzały Chybiły; czym ze złości, czy z żalu źle mierzył... Usłyszałem wrzask kobiet, spójrzałem, - Pan nie żył". Tu Gerwazy umilknął i łzami się zalał; Potem rzekł kończąc: "Moskal już wrota wywalał; Bo po śmierci Stolnika stałem bezprzytomnie I nie wiedziałem, co się działo wokoło mnie; Szczęściem, na odsiecz przyszedł nam Parafianowicz, Przywiodłszy Mickiewiczów dwiestu z Horbatowicz, Którzy są szlachta liczna i dzielna, człek w człeka, A nienawidzą rodu Sopliców od wieka. Tak zginął pan potężny, pobożny i prawy, Który miał w domu krzesła, wstęgi i buławy, Ojciec włościan, brat szlachty; i nie miał po sobie Syna, który by zemstę poprzysiągł na grobie! Ale miał sługi wierne; ja w krew jego rany Obmoczyłem mój rapier, Scyzorykiem zwany (Zapewne Pan o moim słyszał Scyzoryku, Sławnym na każdym sejmie, targu i sejmiku). Przysiągłem wyszczerbić go na Sopliców karkach; Ścigałem ich na sejmach, zajazdach, jarmarkach; Dwóch zarąbałem w kłótni, dwóch na pojedynku; Jednego podpaliłem w drewnianym budynku, Kiedyśmy zajeżdżali z Rymszą Korelicze, Upiekł się tam jak piskorz; a tych nie policzę, Którym uszy obciąłem. Jeden tylko został, Który dotąd ode mnie pamiątki nie dostał! Rodzoniutki braciszek owego wąsala Żyje dotąd, i z swoich bogactw się przechwala, Zamku Horeszków tyka swych kopców krawędzią, Szanowany w powiecie, ma urząd, jest sędzią! I Pan mu zamek oddasz? niecne jego nogi Mają krew Pana mego zetrzeć z tej podłogi? O, nie! Póki Gerwazy ma choć za grosz duszy I tyle sił, że jednym małym palcem ruszy Scyzoryk swój, wiszący dotychczas na ścianie, Póty Soplica tego zamku nie dostanie!" "O! - krzyknął Hrabia, ręce podnosząc do góry - Dobre miałem przeczucie, żem lubił te mury! Choć nie wiedziałem, że w nich taki skarb się mieści, Tyle scen dramatycznych i tyle powieści! Skoro zamek mych przodków Soplicom zagrabię, Ciebie osadzę w murach jak mego burgrabię; Twoja powieść, Gerwazy, zajęła mię mocno. Szkoda, żeś mię nie przywiódł tu w godzinę nocną; Udrapowany płaszczem siadłbym na ruinach, A ty byś mi o krwawych rozpowiadał czynach; Szkoda, że masz niewielki dar opowiadania! Nieraz takie słyszałem i czytam podania; W Angliji i w Szkocyi każdy zamek lordów, W Niemczech każdy dwór grafów był teatrem mordów! W każdej dawnej, szlachetnej, potężnej rodzinie Jest wieść o jakimś krwawym lub zdradzieckim czynie, Po którym zemsta spływa na dziedziców w spadku: W Polsce pierwszy raz słyszę o takim wypadku. Czuję, że we mnie mężnych krew Horeszków płynie! Wiem, co winienem sławie i mojej rodzinie. Tak! Muszę zerwać wszelkie z Soplicą układy, Choćby do pistoletów przyszło lub do szpady! Honor każe". Rzekł, ruszył uroczystym krokiem, A Gerwazy szedł z tyłu w milczeniu głębokiem. Przed bramą stanął Hrabia, sam do siebie gadał, Poglądając na zamek prędko na koń wsiadał, Tak samotną rozmowę kończąc roztargniony: "Szkoda, że ten Soplica stary nie ma żony, Lub córki pięknej, której ubóstwiałbym wdzięki; Kochając i nie mogąc otrzymać jej ręki, Nowa by się w powieści zrobiła zawiłość: Tu serce, tam powinność! tu zemsta, tam miłość!" Tak szepcąc spiął ostrogi; koń leciał do dworu, Gdy z drugiej strony strzelcy wyjeżdżali z boru; Hrabia lubił myślistwo; ledwie strzelców zoczył, Zapomniawszy o wszystkiem, prosto ku nim skoczył, Mijając bramę, ogród, płoty, gdy w zawrocie Obejrzał się i konia zatrzymał przy płocie. Był sad. Drzewa owocne, zasadzone w rzędy, Ocieniały szerokie pole; spodem grzędy. Tu kapusta, sędziwe schylając łysiny, Siedzi i zda się dumać o losach jarzyny; Tam, plącząc strąki w marchwi zielonej warkoczu, Wysmukły bob obraca na nią tysiąc oczu; Owdzie podnosi złotą kitę kukuruza; Gdzieniegdzie otyłego widać brzuch harbuza, Który od swej łodygi aż w daleką stronę Wtoczył się jak gość między buraki czerwone. Grzędy rozjęte miedzą; na każdym przykopie Stoją jakby na straży w szeregach konopie, Cyprysy jarzyn: ciche, proste i zielone. Ich liście i woń służą grzędom za obronę, Bo przez ich liście nie śmie przecisnąć się żmija. A ich woń gąsienice i owad zabija. Dalej maków białawe górują badyle; Na nich, myślisz, iż rojem usiadły motyle, Trzepiecąc skrzydełkami, na których się mieni Z rozmaitością tęczy blask drogich kamieni: Tylą farb żywych, różnych mak zrzenicę mami. W środku kwiatów, jak pełnia pomiędzy gwiazdami, Krągły słonecznik licem wielkiem, gorejącem, Od wschodu do zachodu kręci się za słońcem. Pod płotem wąskie, długie, wypukłe pagórki, Bez drzew, krzewów i kwiatów: ogród na ogórki.. Pięknie wyrosły; liściem wielkim, rozłożystym, Okryły grzędy jakby kobiercem fałdzistym. Pośrodku szła dziewczyna, w bieliznę ubrana, W majowej zieloności tonąc po kolana; Z grząd zniżając się w bruzdy, zdała się nie stąpać, Ale pływać po liściach, w ich barwie się kąpać. Słomianym kapeluszem osłoniła głowę, Od skroni powiewały dwie wstążki różowe I kilka puklów światłych, rozwitych warkoczy; Na ręku miała koszyk, w dół spuściła oczy, Prawą rękę podniosła, niby do chwytania; Jako dziewczę, gdy rybki w kąpieli ugania Bawiące się z jej nóżką, tak ona co chwila Z rękami i koszykiem po owoc się schyla, Który stopą natrąci lub dostrzeże okiem. Pan Hrabia, zachwycony tak cudnym widokiem, Stał cicho. Słysząc tętent towarzyszów w dali, Ręką dał znak, ażeby wstrzymać konie; stali. On patrzył z wyciągniętą szyją, jak dziobaty Żuraw, z dala od stada gdy odprawia czaty Stojąc na jednej nodze, z czujnemi oczyma, I, by nie zasnąć, kamień w drugiej nodze trzyma. Zbudził Hrabiego szelest na plecach i skroni; Był to bernardyn, kwestarz Robak, a miał w dłoni Podniesione do góry węzłowate sznurki: [[Plik:Pan Tadeusz - Ksiega 2 2.JPG|thumb|300px|right|''Ogórków chcesz Waść?'' - krzyknął. - Oto masz ogórki. ''Wara, Panie, od szkody, na tutejszej grzędzie Nie dla Waszeci owoc, nic z tego nie będzie.]] "Ogórków chcesz Waść? - krzyknął. - Oto masz ogórki. Wara, Panie, od szkody, na tutejszej grzędzie Nie dla Waszeci owoc, nic z tego nie będzie". Potem palcem pogroził, kaptura poprawił I odszedł. Hrabia jeszcze chwilę w miejscu bawił. Śmiejąc się i klnąc razem tej nagłej przeszkodzie; Okiem powrócił w ogród: ale już w ogrodzie Nie było jej; mignęła tylko śród okienka Jej różowa wstążeczka i biała sukienka. Widać na grzędach, jaką przeleciała drogą, Bo liść zielony, w biegu potrącony nogą, Podnosił się, drżał chwilę, aż się uspokoił, Jak woda, którą ptaszek skrzydłami rozkroił. A na miejscu, gdzie stała, tylko porzucony Koszyk mały z rokity, denkiem wywrócony, Pogubiwszy owoce, na liściach zawisał I wśród fali zielonej jeszcze się kołysał. Po chwili wszędzie było samotnie i głucho. Hrabia oczy w dom utkwił i natężył ucho, Zawsze dumał, a strzelcy zawsze nieruchomie Za nim stali. - Aż w cichym i samotnym domie Wszczął się naprzód szmer, potem gwar i krzyk wesoły, Jak w ulu pustym, kiedy weń wlatują pszczoły: Był to znak, że wracali goście z polowania I krzątała się służba około śniadania. Jakoż po wszystkich izbach panował ruch wielki, Roznoszono potrawy, sztuczce i butelki; Mężczyźni, tak jak weszli, w swych zielonych strojach, Z talerzami, z szklankami chodząc po pokojach, Jedli, pili lub wsparci na okien uszakach, Rozprawiali o flintach, chartach i szarakach; Podkomorstwo i Sędzia przy stole, a w kątku Panny szeptały z sobą; nie było porządku, Jaki się przy obiadach i wieczerzach chowa. Była to w staropolskim domie moda nowa; Przy śniadaniach pan Sędzia, choć nierad, pozwalał Na taki nieporządek, lecz go nie pochwalał. Różne też były dla dam i mężczyzn potrawy: Tu roznoszono tace z całą służbą kawy, Tace ogromne, w kwiaty ślicznie malowane, Na nich kurzące wonnie imbryki blaszane I z porcelany saskiej złote filiżanki; Przy każdej garnuszeczek mały do śmietanki. Takiej kawy jak w Polszcze nie ma w żadnym kraju: W Polszcze, w domu porządnym, z dawnego zwyczaju, Jest do robienia kawy osobna niewiasta, Nazywa się kawiarka; ta sprowadza z miasta Lub z wicin bierze ziarna w najlepszym gatunku 18 I zna tajne sposoby gotowania trunku, Który ma czarność węgla, przejrzystość bursztynu, Zapach moki i gęstość miodowego płynu. Wiadomo, czem dla kawy jest dobra śmietana; Na wsi nietrudno o nię: bo kawiarka z rana, Przystawiwszy imbryki, odwiedza mleczarnie I sama lekko świeży nabiału kwiat garnie Do każdej filiżanki w osobny garnuszek, Aby każdą z nich ubrać w osobny kożuszek. Panie starsze już wcześniej wstawszy piły kawę, Teraz drugą dla siebie zrobiły potrawę: Z gorącego, śmietaną bielonego piwa, W którym twaróg gruzłami posiekany pływa. Zaś dla mężczyzn więdliny leżą do wyboru: Półgęski tłuste, kumpia, skrzydliki ozoru, Wszystkie wyborne, wszystkie sposobem domowym Uwędzone w kominie dymem jałowcowym; W końcu wniesiono zrazy na ostatnie danie: Takie bywało w domu Sędziego śniadanie. We dwóch izbach dwa różne skupiły się grona: Starszyzna, przy stoliku małym zgromadzona, Mówiła o sposobach nowych gospodarskich, O nowych, coraz sroższych ukazach cesarskich; Podkomorzy krążące o wojnie pogłoski Oceniał i wyciągał polityczne wnioski. Panna Wojska włożywszy okulary sine, Zabawiała kabałą z kart Podkomorzynę. W drugiej izbie toczyła młodzież rzecz o łowach, W spokojniejszych i ciszszych niż zwykle rozmowach: Bo Asesor i Rejent, oba mówcy wielcy, Pierwsi znawcy myślistwa i najlepsi strzelcy, Siedzieli przeciw sobie mrukliwi i gniewni; Oba dobrze poszczuli, oba byli pewni Zwycięstwa swoich chartów, gdy pośród równiny Znalazł się zagon chłopskiej nie zżętej jarzyny; Tam wpadł zając: już Kusy, już go Sokół imał, Gdy Sędzia dojeżdżaczy na miedzy zatrzymał; Musieli być posłuszni, chociaż w wielkim gniewie; Psy powróciły same: i nikt pewnie nie wie, Czy źwierz uszedł, czy wzięty; nikt zgadnąć nie zdoła, Czy wpadł w paszczę Kusego, czyli też Sokoła, Czyli obódwu razem: różnie sądzą strony I spór na dalsze czasy trwał nie rozstrzygniony. Wojski stary od izby do izby przechodził, Po obu stronach oczy roztargnione wodził, Nie mieszał się w myśliwych ni w starców rozmowę I widać, że czem innym zajętą miał głowę; Nosił skórzaną plackę: czasem w miejscu stanie, Duma długo i - muchę zabije na ścianie. Tadeusz z Telimeną, pomiędzy izbami Stojąc we drzwiach na progu, rozmawiali sami; Niewielki oddzielał ich od słuchaczów przedział, Więc szeptali; Tadeusz teraz się dowiedział: Że ciocia Telimena jest bogata pani, Że nie są kanonicznie z sobą powiązani Zbyt bliskim pokrewieństwem; i nawet niepewno, Czy ciocia Telimena jest synowca krewną, Choć ją stryj zowie siostrą, bo wspólni rodzice Tak ich kiedyś nazwali mimo lat różnicę; Że potem ona, żyjąc w stolicy czas długi, Wyrządziła nieźmierne Sędziemu usługi; Stąd ją Sędzia szanował bardzo i przed światem Lubił, może z próżności, nazywać się bratem, Czego mu Telimena przez przyjaźń nie wzbrania. Ulżyły Tadeusza sercu te wyznania. Wiele też innych rzeczy sobie oświadczyli; A wszystko to się stało w jednej krótkiej chwili. Ale w izbie na prawo, kusząc Asesora, Rzekł Rejent mimojazdem: "Ja mówiłem wczora, Że polowanie nasze udać się nie może: Jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, jeszcze na pniu stoi zboże I mnóstwo sznurów chłopskiej nie zżętej jarzyny; Stąd i Hrabia nie przybył mimo zaprosiny. Hrabia na polowaniu bardzo dobrze zna się, Nieraz gadał o łowów i miejscu, i czasie; Hrabia chował się w obcych krajach od dzieciństwa I powiada, że to jest znakiem barbarzyństwa Polować tak jak u nas, bez żadnego względu Na artykuły ustaw, przepisy urzędu, Nie szanując niczyich kopców ani miedzy, Jeździć po cudzym gruncie bez dziedzica wiedzy; Wiosną równie jak latem zbiegać pola, knieje, Zabijać nieraz lisa, właśnie gdy linieje, Albo cierpieć, iż kotną samicę zajęczą Charty w runi uszczują, a raczej zamęczą, Z wielką szkodą źwierzyny. Stąd się Hrabia żali, Że cywilizacyja większa u Moskali, Bo tam o polowaniu są ukazy cara I dozor policyi, i na winnych kara". Telimena, ku lewej iźbie obrócona, Wachlując batystową chusteczką ramiona, "Jak mamę kocham - rzekła - Hrabia się nie myli. Znam ja dobrze Rosyją. Państwo nie wierzyli, Gdy im nieraz mówiłam, jak tam z wielu względów Godna pochwały czujność i srogość urzędów. Byłam ja w Petersburgu nie raz, nie dwa razy! Miłe wspomnienia! wdzięczne przeszłości obrazy! Co za miasto! Nikt z Panów nie był w Petersburku? Chcecie może plan widzieć? Mam plan miasta w biórku. Latem świat petersburski zwykł mieszkać na daczy, To jest w pałacach wiejskich (dacza wioskę znaczy). Mieszkałam w pałacyku, tuż nad Newą rzeką, Niezbyt blisko od miasta i niezbyt daleko, Na niewielkim, umyślnie sypanym pagórku. Ach, co to był za domek! plan mam dotąd w biórku. Otóż, na me nieszczęście, najął dom w sąsiedztwie Jakiś mały czynownik siedzący na śledztwie; Trzymał kilkoro chartów; co to za męczarnie, Gdy blisko mieszka mały czynownik i psiarnie! Ilekroć z książką wyszłam sobie do ogrodu Użyć księżyca blasku, wieczornego chłodu, Zaraz i pies przyleciał i kręcił ogonem, I strzygł uszami, właśnie jakby był szalonym. Nieraz się nalękałam. Serce mi wróżyło Z tych psów jakieś nieszczęście: tak się też zdarzyło. Bo gdym szła do ogrodu pewnego poranka, Chart u nóg mych zadławił mojego kochanka Bonończyka! Ach, była to rozkoszna psina! Miałam ją w podarunku od księcia Sukina Na pamiątkę; rozumna, żywa jak wiewiórka, Mam jej portrecik, tylko nie chcę iść do biórka. Widząc ją zadławioną, z wielkiej alteracji Dostałam mdłości, spazmów, serca palpitacji. Może by gorzej jeszcze z moim zdrowiem było; Szczęściem, nadjechał właśnie z wizytą Kiryło Gawrylicz Kozodusin, Wielki Łowczy Dworu, Pyta się o przyczynę tak złego humoru. Każe wnet urzędnika przyciągnąć za uszy; Staje pobladły, drżący i prawie bez duszy. <> - krzyknął Kiryło piorunowym głosem - Szczuć wiosną łanię kotną tuż pod carskim nosem?>> Osłupiały czynownik darmo się zaklinał, Że polowania dotąd jeszcze nie zaczynał. Że z Wielkiego Łowczego wielkim pozwoleniem Zwierz uszczuty zda mu się być psem, nie jeleniem. <> Wołają policmajstra, każą spisać śledztwo: <> Policmajster powinność służby swej rozumiał, Bardzo się nad zuchwalstwem czynownika zdumiał I odwiodłszy na stronę, po bratersku radził, By przyznał się do winy i tem grzech swój zgładził. Łowczy udobruchany przyrzekł, że się wstawi Do Cesarza i wyrok nieco ułaskawi; Skończyło się, że charty poszły na powrozy, A czynownik na cztery tygodnie do kozy. Zabawiła nas cały wieczor ta pustota; Zrobiła się nazajutrz z tego anegdota, Że w sądy o mym piesku Wielki Łowczy wdał się; I nawet wiem z pewnością, że sam Cesarz śmiał się". Śmiech powstał w obu izbach. Sędzia z Bernardynem Grał w mariasza i właśnie z wyświeconym winem Miał coś ważnego zadać; już ksiądz ledwo dyszał, Kiedy Sędzia początek powieści połyszał I tak nią był zajęty, że z zadartą głową I z kartą podniesioną, do bicia gotową, Siedział cicho i tylko Bernardyna trwożył, Aż gdy skończono powieść, pamfila położył, I rzekł śmiejąc się: "Niech tam sobie, kto chce, chwali Niemców cywilizacją, porządek Moskali; Niechaj Wielkopolanie uczą się od Szwabów Prawować się o lisa i przyzywać drabów, By wziąść w areszt ogara, że wpadł w cudze gaje; Na Litwie, chwała Bogu, stare obyczaje: Mamy dosyć zwierzyny dla nas i sąsiedztwa I nie będziemy nigdy o to robić śledztwa; I zboża mamy dosyć, psy nas nie ogłodzą, Że po jarzynach albo po życie pochodzą; Na morgach chłopskich bronię robić polowanie". Ekonom z lewej izby rzekł: "Nie dziw, Mospanie, Bo też Pan drogo płaci za taką zwierzynę. Chłopy i radzi temu, kiedy w ich jarzynę Wskoczy chart; niech otrząśnie dziesięć kłosów żyta, To Pan mu kopę oddasz, i jeszcze nie kwita, Często chłopi talara w przydatku dostali; Wierz mi Pan, że się chłopstwo bardzo rozzuchwali, Jeśli..." Resztę dowodów pana ekonoma Nie mógł usłyszeć Sędzia, bo pomiędzy dwoma Rozprawami wszczęło się dziesięć rozgoworów, Anegdot, opowiadań, i na koniec sporów. Tadeusz z Telimeną, całkiem zapomniani, Pamiętali o sobie. - Rada była pani, Że jej dowcip tak bardzo Tadeusza bawił; Młodzieniec jej nawzajem komplementy prawił. Telimena mówiła coraz wolniéj, ciszéj, I Tadeusz udawał, że jej nie dosłyszy W tłumie rozmów: więc szepcąc, tak zbliżył się do niéj, Że uczuł twarzą lubą gorącość jej skroni; Wstrzymując oddech, usty chwytał jej westchnienie I okiem łowił wszystkie jej wzroku promienie. thumb|300px|right|Wtem pomiędzy ich usta mignęła znienacka Naprzód mucha, a za nią tuż Wojskiego placka. Wtem pomiędzy ich usta mignęła znienacka Naprzód mucha, a za nią tuż Wojskiego placka. Na Litwie much dostatek. Jest pomiędzy niemi Gatunek much osobny, zwanych szlacheckiemi; Barwą i kształtem całkiem podobne do innych, Ale pierś mają szerszą, brzuch większy od gminnych, Latając bardzo huczą i nieznośnie brzęczą, A tak silne, że tkankę przebiją pajęczą Lub jeśli która wpadnie, trzy dni będzie bzykać, Bo z pająkiem sam na sam może się borykać. Wszystko to Wojski zbadał i jeszcze dowodził, Że się z tych much szlacheckich pomniejszy lud rodził, Że one tym są muchom, czem dla roju matki, Że z ich wybiciem zginą owadów ostatki. Prawda, że ochmistrzyni ani pleban wioski Nie uwierzyli nigdy w te Wojskiego wnioski I trzymali inaczej o muszym rodzaju; Lecz Wojski nie odstąpił dawnego zwyczaju: Ledwo dostrzegł takową muchę, wnet ją gonił. Właśnie teraz mu szlachcic nad uchem zadzwonił; Po dwakroć Wojski machnął, zdziwił się, że chybił, Trzeci raz machnął, tylko co okna nie wybił; Aż mucha, odurzona od tyla łoskotu, Widząc dwóch ludzi w progu broniących odwrotu, Rzuciła się z rozpaczą pomiędzy ich lica; I tam za nią mignęła Wojskiego prawica. Raz tak był tęgi, że dwie odskoczyły głowy, Jak rozdarte piorunem dwie drzewa połowy; Uderzyły się mocno oboje w uszaki, Tak że obojgu sine zostały się znaki. Szczęściem, nikt nie uważał, bo dotychczasowa Żywa, głośna, lecz dosyć porządna rozmowa Zakończyła się nagłym wybuchem hałasu. Jak strzelcy gdy na lisa zaciągną do lasu, Słychać gdzieniegdzie trzask drzew, strzały, psiarni granie, A wtem dojeżdżacz dzika ruszył niespodzianie, Dał znak, i wrzask powstaje w strzelców i psów tłuszczy, Jak gdyby się ozwały wszystkie drzewa puszczy; Tak dzieje się z rozmową: z wolna się pomyka, Aż natrafi na przedmiot wielki, jak na dzika. Dzikiem rozmów strzeleckich był ów spór zażarty Rejenta z Asesorem o sławne ich charty. Krótko trwał, lecz zrobili wiele w jedną chwllę; Bo razem wyrzucili słów i obelg tyle, Że wyczerpnęli sporu zwyczajne trzy części: Przycinki, gniew, wyzwanie - i szło już do pięści. Więc ku nim z drugiej izby wszyscy się porwali I tocząc się przeze drzwi na kształt bystrej fali, Unieśli młodą parę stojącą na progu, Podobną Janusowi, dwulicemu bogu. Tadeusz z Telimeną nim na skroniach włosy Poprawili, już groźne ucichły odgłosy, Szmer zmieszany ze śmiechem śród ciżby się szerzył; Nastąpił rozejm kłótni, Kwestarz ją uśmierzył: Człowiek stary, lecz krępy i bardzo pleczysty. Właśnie kiedy Asesor podbiegł do Jurysty, Gdy już sobie gestami grozili szermierze, On raptem porwał obu z tyłu za kołnierze I dwakroć uderzywszy głowy obie mocne Jedną o drugą jako jaja wielkanocne, Rozkrzyżował ramiona na kształt drogoskazu I we dwa kąty izby rzucił ich od razu; Chwilę z rozciągnionemi stał w miejscu rękami I "Pax, pax, pax vobiscum! - krzyczał - pokój z wami!" Zdziwiły się, zaśmiały nawet strony obie: Przez szacunek należny duchownej osobie Nie śmiano łajać mnicha; a po takiej probie Nikt też nie miał ochoty zaczynać z nim zwadę. Zaś kwestarz Robak, skoro uciszył gromadę, Widać było, że wcale tryumfu nie szukał, Ani groził kłótnikom więcej, ani fukał; Tylko poprawił kaptur i ręce za pasem Zatknąwszy, wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Tymczasem Podkomorzy i Sędzia między dwiema strony Plac zajęli. Pan Wojski, jakby przebudzony Z głębokiego dumania, na środek wystąpił, Obiegał zgromadzenie ognistą źrenicą I gdzie szmer jeszcze słyszał, jak ksiądz kropielnicą, Tam uciszając machał swą placką ze skóry; Wreszcie, podniosłszy trzonek z powagą do góry Jak laskę marszałkowską, nakazał milczenie. "Uciszcie się! - powtarzał. - Miejcie też baczenie, Wy, co jesteście pierwsi myśliwi w powiecie, Z gorszącej kłótni waszej co będzie? czy wiecie? Oto młodzież, na której Ojczyzny nadzieje, Która ma wsławiać nasze ostępy i knieje, Która, niestety, i tak zaniedbuje łowy, Może do ich wzgardzenia weźmie pochop nowy! Widząc, że ci, co innym mają dać przykłady, Z łowów przynoszą tylko poswarki i zwady. Miejcie też wzgląd powinny dla mych włosów siwych; Bo znałem większych dawniej niźli wy myśliwych, A sądziłem ich nieraz sądem polubownym. Któż był w lasach litewskich Rejtanowi równym? Czy obławę zaciągnąć, czy spotkać się z źwierzém, Kto z Białopiotrowiczem porówna się Jerzym? Gdzie jest dziś taki strzelec jak szlachcic Żegota, Co kulą z pistoletu w biegu trafiał kota? Terajewicza znałem, co idąc na dziki, Nie brał nigdy innego oręża prócz piki! Budrewicza, co chodził z niedźwiedziem w zapasy. Takich mężów widziały niegdyś nasze lasy! Jeśli do sporu przyszło, jakże spór godzili? Oto obrali sędziów i zakład stawili. Ogiński sto włók lasu raz przegrał o wilka; Niesiołowskiemu borsuk kosztował wsi kilka! I wy, Panowie, pójdźcie za starych przykładem I rozstrzygnijcie spór wasz choć mniejszym zakładem. Słowo wiatr, w sporach słównych nigdy nie masz końca, Szkoda ust dłużej suszyć kłótnią o zająca; Więc polubownych sędziów najpierwej obierzcie, A co wyrzekną, temu sumiennie zawierzcie. Ja uproszę Sędziego, ażeby nie bronił Dojeżdżaczowi, choćby po pszenicy gonił; I tuszę, że tę łaskę otrzymam od Pana". To wyrzekłszy, Sędziego ścisnął za kolana. "Konia - zawołał Rejent - stawię konia z rzędem I opiszę się jeszcze przed ziemskim urzędem, Iż ten pierścień sędziemu w salarijum złożę". "Ja - rzekł Asesor - stawię me złote obroże, Jaszczurem wykładane, z kółkami ze złota, I smycz tkany, jedwabny, którego robota Równie cudna jak kamień, co się na nim świeci. Chciałem ten sprzęt zostawić w dziedzictwie dla dzieci, Jeślibym się ożenił; ten sprzęt mnie darował Książę Dominik, kiedym z nim razem polował 19 I z marszałkiem Sanguszką księciem, z jenerałem Mejenem 20, i gdy wszystkich na charty wyzwałem. Tam - bezprzykładną w dziejach polowania sztuką Uszczułem sześć zajęcy pojedynczą suką. Polowaliśmy wtenczas na kupiskiem błoniu; Książę Radziwiłł nie mógł dosiedzieć na koniu; Zsiadł i objąwszy sławną mą charcicę Kanię, Trzykroć jej w samą głowę dał pocałowanie, A potem, trzykroć ręką klasnąwszy po pysku, Rzekł: ''Mianuję cię odtąd księżną na Kupisku. Tak Napoleon daje wodzom swoim księstwa Od miejsc, na których wielkie odnieśli zwycięstwa". Telimena, znudzona zbyt długimi swary, Chciała wyjść na dziedziniec, lecz szukała pary; Wzięła koszyczek z kołka: "Panowie, jak widzę, Chcecie zostać w pokoju, ja idę na rydze; Kto łaska, proszę za mną" - rzekła, koło głowy Obwijając czerwony szal kaszemirowy; Córeczkę Podkomorstwa wzięła w jedną rękę, A drugą podchyliła do kostek sukienkę. Tadeusz milczkiem za nią na grzyby pośpieszył. Zamiar przechadzki bardzo Sędziego ucieszył. Widział sposób rozjęcia krzykliwego sporu, A więc krzyknął: "Panowie, po grzyby do boru! Kto z najpiękniejszym rydzem do stołu przybędzie, Ten obok najpiękniejszej panienki usiędzie; Sam ją sobie wybierze. Jeśli znajdzie dama, Najpiękniejszego chłopca weźmie sobie sama". Księga II